


Past Lives

by zayniebaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth revealed, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniebaby/pseuds/zayniebaby
Summary: Past lives couldn't ever hold me downLost love is sweeter when it's finally foundI've got the strangest feelingThis isn't our first time aroundA fic based on the song Past Lives
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song Past Lives by Borns, I highly recommend giving it a listen before you read.   
> I couldn't figure out how to hyperlink so here's the full link to the song: https://youtu.be/Cux2qJjApGA

_Past lives couldn't ever hold me down_ _  
Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found  
I've got the strangest feeling  
This isn't our first time around_

_Past lives couldn't ever come between us_ _  
Sometimes the dreamers finally wake up  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming_

_~~_

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug ran across the rooftops, jumping between the buildings under the night sky. He ran on the rooftops across from her, enjoying the feeling that rushed through him of calm and liberation. She was mesmerizing to watch as the wind blew her bangs out of her face and you could really see her, all of her and, boy, she was beautiful too. It was in these moments that Chat Noir felt something ethereal, like he had done this a million times before, gazed at her with the feeling of immense love that he currently held. Whenever he was away from her, he felt lost and alone. She fixed that though when she was with him. Especially when she gave him nights like today, no villain, just them feeling free and being together, enjoying each other’s company even in silence. This is what made him feel complete. Even if she only ever gave him her friendship, nights like these were enough.

They ran out of rooftops and found themselves in front of the Eifel Tower. They both used their respective tools and began to climb up to their favorite spot to admire the city. They got to the top easily, and sat next to each other, their feet dangling over the edge of the large beam. They sat silently for who knows how long and simply gazed across Paris, shop lights illuminating the city.

Ladybug sighed, “Chat, I don’t understand how you can be so calm all the time in battle. Even when we first started you were so confident. I wish I could say I felt like that all the time like you do.” Chat looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean? You’re the strongest Ladybug, in well, probably ever. I’ve heard Master Fu say so,” Chat Noir said. He looked at her as she turned toward the city again, her eyebrows drawing together.

“If that were true, I wouldn’t have messed up so badly that he got found by Hawkmoth and lost his memory,” Ladybug said darkly.

“Being the most powerful Ladybug doesn’t make you immune to mistakes my Lady,” Chat said smiling. “You’re the most powerful Ladybug because you learn from them and always better yourself, you’re very noble.”

“Even if that were true, I don’t know how to find the self-confidence. If there were hundreds of Ladybugs before me, then surly one of them would have handled Hawk Moth better and defeated him by now. I am just a normal clumsy girl Chat.”

“No, look at me.” He met her eyes, and continued, “You’re smart, clever, strong, and resilient. I couldn’t ask for a better partner. You shouldn’t compare yourselves to the other Ladybugs either. Have you ever heard of reincarnation?” Chat asked. Ladybug’s head tilted sideways as she shook her head no. “Well, it’s a religious belief that when you die, your soul gets reborn into a new body. I’m pretty sure that all the past Ladybugs are just you from another lifetime. If anything, the fact that they defeated their enemies should show you that you can do this, because you’ve done it before.” Ladybug smiled at him, “Thanks Chat.”

_~~_

_All my past lives they got nothing on me  
Golden eagle you're the one and only flying high  
Through the cities in the sky_

_I'll take you way back, countless centuries  
Don't you remember that you were meant to be  
My Queen of Hearts, meant to be my love_

_~~_

Chat Noir grunted as he asked, “What happened?”

“You got hit by the villain, but you’re back now and I have a plan.” Ladybug answered before abruptly turning away to modify her lucky charm for her plan.

They executed her plan shortly after that and Ladybug restored the city. After having dealt with the akumatized victim, Ladybug was waving goodbye about to fly away when Chat Noir grabbed her arm. “How did I get out of the villains influence if I was hit by his beam?” Ladybug blushed.

“Well- I mean… don’t be mad, but I kindahadtokissyou.”

“You what?” Ladybug sighed. “I kissed you, but don’t worry it was chaste.”

“Wait, you’ve kissed me twice now and I don’t remember it?” Chat asked his own face turning red.

“Don’t go getting used to Chat Noir, I did what I had to.”

“You know what that kiss is called don’t you?” Chat asked his face becoming smug, “True love’s kiss.” Ladybug groaned, “Oh whatever, Chat. I have to go before I transform back.” She swung her yoyo and leapt into the air.

“We’re meant to be my Lady, you’re the only one who doesn’t see it.” Ladybug shook her head as she swung through the sky. Holding these miraculous didn’t make them meant to be, she thought. She was going to choose her own destiny.

_~~_

_Through all of my lives  
I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you  
The timing is right  
The stars are aligned_

_So save that heart for me  
'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny   
Swear to the moon, the stars, the sons and the daughters  
Our love is deeper than the oceans of water_

_~~_

“I can’t accept this rose Chat,” Ladybug said turning away from him.

“Why not?” he asked, his hand dropping to his side, a couple petals falling off the rose in the process.

“I told you, I’m in love with somebody else.” Ladybug said, annoyed. Chat Noir met her eyes looking equally frustrated.

“Fine then, good luck with him Ladybug.” Chat said, extending his baton.

“Chat wait!” Ladybug called, but Chat Noir was already out of earshot, vaulting toward the Paris skyline. Ladybug looked down at the fallen petals before picking one up. “I loved him first, I can’t give up on that, even if I think I’m starting to love you too,” she said softly to herself. She dropped the petal and swung her own yoyo to head toward her house.

Back in his room Chat Noir detransformed and threw himself in bed.

“I don’t get it Plagg, just when I think she was starting to flirt with me she shuts me down again. We’re soulmates! Literally Yin and Yang. We complete each other.” Adrien said, tears falling down his face.

“Just because you guys complete each other, much in the way Tikki and I do, it doesn’t mean you guys are meant to be together.”

“Why not?” Adrien said crying harder.

“You guys might be destined to be just friends Adrien. If she loves someone else don’t you think it’s time you moved on too? You deserve to be happy.”

“I’ve tried. But I don’t want to keep bothering her either,” He said sniffling, “I guess I’ll have to try harder.” He went to the side of his bed and threw what was left of the rose in the trash.

_~~_

_Passing seasons, empty bottles of wine_ _  
My ancient kingdom came crashing down without you  
Baby child, I'm lost without your love_

_~~_

“It’s time to give up your Miraculous Hawkmoth!” Ladybug yelled from where she found herself in the secret lair of the Agreste Mansion.

“No, I don’t think it is time for that Ladybug,” Hawk Moth said with a smug look before turning to Chat Noir. “Son, Adrien, help me. Can’t you see I’m doing this for your mother, to bring her back!” He said, turning on the light to show Emily Agreste laying comatose in a glass coffin. “Give me your miraculous, we can help her, together. We can be a family again.”

“No no no no no,” Chat whispered to himself as he stared at his sleeping mother.

“What did you do to her?” Chat yelled turning back to Hawk Moth, or Gabriel, _his father_.

“What?” Ladybug whispered, “Adrien?” She looked at Chat Noir, her jaw open. She turned angrily to Hawk Moth. “How did you know?”

“Oh please. You think I can’t recognize my own son?” Hawk Moth said with a wicked smile.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Chat Noir repeated, the cataclysm on his hand tripling in size.

“The broken peacock miraculous did this, but you Adrien, you can help me fix it!” Hawk Moth said before grabbing a butterfly and turning it into an akuma. It began to fly toward Chat Noir. As it flew toward him it grew, the akuma was almost the size of Chat’s head before Ladybug swung her yoyo and purified it.

“Chat focus, please. You know there’s a price in exchange. It isn’t as easy as he thinks it is.” Chat Noir looked at Ladybug before nodding. She smiled and her face matched his look of determination. Chat slammed his hand on the floor.

“No! You stupid boy! What are you doing?” Hawk Moth yelled.

Chat watched Ladybug grab Hawk Moth’s miraculous as the whole mansion was collapsing into rubble.

_~~_

_Diamond sparrow, my moonlit majesty_ _  
You know I need you, come flying back to me_

_~~_

“I don’t know Tikki. I rejected him so many times. Its been two weeks since we defeated Hawk Moth. What if he doesn’t come tonight? He’s going to be disappointed its me, his classmate Marinette.”

“Don’t worry Marinette. I think he’ll be happy Ladybug is his friend, he needs all the friends he can get right now. He’s probably worrying as much as you are right now.”

“I don’t know. I wish I could have seen him sooner. Been there for him sooner. My poor kitty.”

Back in the The Grand Paris Hotel, where the Bourgeois family were taking care of him, he paced in circles in his temporary room.

“I shouldn’t go.” Adrien said.

“Are you crazy?” Plagg said. “You’ve been waiting for this moment for years and you’re going to stand her up?”

“Plagg my dad was Hawk Moth, I bet she thinks I’m a monster. I should have figured it out. She must be so disappointed in me. I am a complete failure of a superhero.”

“Kid we’ve been through this. You couldn’t have known. At the very least you should go to tell Ladybug goodbye, it isn’t fair to her otherwise.”

“I guess. I mean if she’s going to tell me I’m a failure, I deserve to hear it. Plagg Claws Out!”

Chat Noir reached their spot on the Eifel Tower, completely surprised to see Ladybug there early, with a picnic basket next to where she sat.

“Chat!” She said jumping up. She rushed over to give him a hug.

“I’ve missed you.”

“You have?”

“Of course, silly, you’re my partner and best friend.” Chat Noir let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and the tears began to fall from his face uncontrollably. He hugged her back and held her for dear life.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shh it’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Shhh.”

They stayed like that for a while before Ladybug pulled back and smiled at him. “I brought croissants.”

“You did?” Chat Noir hiccupped.

“Yep! And hot chocolate. Is it okay if we sit?” Chat nodded. They sat and ate her treats for what must have been an hour. They talked about nothing, avoiding the heavy topics, or anything personal. So used to talking in circles to avoid revealing their identities.

Ladybug sighed. “Okay I’m ready.”

“What? Ladybug you don’t have to-”

“Spots off,” Ladybug said at the same time.

There was a deep moment of silence before Chat said, “Marinette?” Chat’s tears began again, surer than ever that she was the love of his life.

“Chat I have something else to tell you.”

“What is it?” He muttered, wiping his face.

“That other boy I said I liked,”

“Oh right. Listen Marinette, just because we know each other in real life doesn’t mean I’ll bother you. I can’t help but always love you, I have tried hard to move on believe me, but just know I am happy with our friendship and I-”

“It’s you,” Marinette interrupted.

“What?”

“It was always you, and, I fell for Chat too I just, I couldn’t let go of Adrien you, I tried to move on, I dated other people, but I always found myself coming back to you.” Marinette said, looking away from Chat.

“Claws off. Marinette, look at me.” She glanced at him for a second before their lips met and he held her head with both of his hands. It was the kiss of a lifetime, they put years of longing into it. They kissed for what felt like centuries and seconds at the same time. Two lovers, creation and destruction, yin and yang finally reunited.


End file.
